


The Loads Imposed on a Concorde

by Spacecarrots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silverbolt feels like shit but Skyfire's just glad he's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loads Imposed on a Concorde

**Author's Note:**

> wow ye ok this was gonna b like part one of a bunch of fics for these two and it was gonna b super deep and they were just gonna become bffs but i fucked up and this happened 
> 
> bruhs soundtrack fo me is Hunger of the pine by Alt-j bc bc

The natural thing to do for a Vosian, or more commonly know as the seeker or the flyer, is to fly. Fly for your life, fly until your fuel burns dry, your joint seize up and wings fall off. The same goes for those of automobile design, to drive, and nautical, to dive. But for all Cybertronians, and that of humans coincidentally, in situations of high stress, fear, anxiety and danger the most natural thing to do is to run. So that was what Silverbolt did. He ran.

From what? He did not know, neither of which did he know to where he ran, but he still embraced that deep coding that sent him soaring across earth landscape. Hydraulics furiously pumping within long legs, avionics burning with exhaustion and engines gasping for air.

Else where, by know, everyone was now long gone, possibly already on base desperately trying to cool off the heat of battle.

They hadn't lost, but to say they had won would be a gross overstatement. Too many had been gravely wounded, too many badly beaten and shot down, slaughtered, murdered. Even Silverbolt himself had been shot down but he was lucky and unharmed.

But as he came crashing down to the energon coated battle field, suddenly all courage, all strength seemed to leave every fibre of his frame for the sight was that of nightmares. Death lay all around him. In faceplates contorted into silent pained cries, in puddles of energon echoing the condemning last drops of life blood, and metal bent, burnt, melted, malled, abandoned, ashen...Apart from the quiet drip drip that echoed all around this waist land there was no sound. No birds, no wind, no life...

Silverbolt scarcely managed a weak ping to acknowledge his brothers and sending them back to base, lied that he was unable to fly. They knew it was a lie. But they continued home and Silverbolt began to walk. He walked and walked and walked through the scorched land but it did not thin or dissipate, nor did the carnage lesson. All too suddenly the scale of the war seemed too big and horrible and Silverbolt could no longer see the end of it and it was all too much.

_Too much_ Silverbolt thought as he ran faster and faster desperate to get out of this hell. His processor swam in hate, pain and anger but most of all fear, the same fear which crippled him as he flew too high, as a seeker took aim on his brothers, a fear he'd felt just as he'd been first been sparked. That and a thin seam of hope. The sort of hope held together by the smiling faces of his brothers, the sounds of his friends laughs.

And now as he ran, desperate to find light, Silverbolt hoped for only one thing.

* * *

 

Skyfire emerged from his lab at approximately 2:35am and stretched his arms and wings. Imaginary numbers were an intreating concept but seemed too lose their charm as the night grew old, therefore Skyfire had decided upon perhaps going to get some fuel.

_And perhaps check in on a certain young air commander,_ who should have finished his shift and hour ago but no doubt was still hard at work.

Skyfire rounded the corner in the direction of the Aerialbots hanger, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by the pale optics of said young Air Commander.

"Still awake I see" Skyfire beamed. An easy thing to do, he'd found, at the sight of his friend.

Silverbolt did not smile back. He stared with a blank expression and bright petrified sky blue optics at Skyfire's smile as if he did not know whether to be offended or thankful. His normally gleaming silver and gold plaiting was tarnished and covered in mud, dirt, energon and oil, pockmarked with dents and gashes. He looked paler that usual almost fragile.

"Skyfire..." Silverbolt spoke his name calmly and quietly as if Skyfire were a long lost friend.

"Yes" he replied.

"I...I..."All at once Silverbolt began to ventilate heavily and looked around feverishly, the light in his optics glowing hot and terrified.

"Silverbolt? Silverbolt what is it? What's the matter?"

"I..I'm sorry...I need to- I need to..."Silverbolt spoke breathlessly and seemed on the verge of crumbling as he still frantically looking around for an escape though the lubricant welled in his optics.

"You don't need to do anything. Come with me." Skyfire spoke as softly and calmly as could be managed and lead Silverbolt to the nearby wash racks. The whole time Silverbolt shook and gasped.

The polished white panelled wash racks were empty thankfully, with large cubicles and a single bench at its centre. Skyfire guided a still shaking Silverbolt to it and sat him down so that he could turn on the solvent within one of the cubicles. When he turned to speak Silverbolt sat motionless upon the bench staring blankly at his servos.

Skyfir could almost see the weight upon him. He saw the way his shoulders sagged, wings drooped and arm lay limp. Approaching him Skyfire bent down and placed his servos in Silverbolt's and softly added "let's get you cleaned up, yes?"

He didn't move, but Skyfire waited patiently, until he felt the soft droplets of lubricant fall into his servos and saw the small tremors that rippled through Silverbolt wings.

Skyfire decided to take hold of Silverbolt servos and gently help him to stand so that he could guide him to the cubicle. As they came to the cubicle Silverbolt staggered and slumped. Instinctively Skyfire grabbed him by arms and let Silverbolt fall against his chest. It was only then that Silverbolt's broken field came into contact with his. All Skyfire could do was breath a pitiful "...Silverbolt..." before wrapping his arms around the mech and clutching him tight. It was then that Silverbolt burred his helm in Skyfire shoulder along with his chocked sobs and cries.

They stood clutching at one another for a time under the falling solvent until Silverbolt's shaking secede, most likely out of exhaustion, before sitting down on the shower floor side by side.

"Would you miss me...?" Silverbolt asked in a murmur as Skyfire ran a sponge over his back. Silverbolt was sat forward, arms slumped in him lap and gazed solemnly at the water that fell through the drain. "...If I died would you miss me at all?"

"I don't follow" Skyfire slowed in his cleaning to peer at him but Silverbolt was silent. "...how could one exist in a world where you don't..."

"why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you say that? Why would it make a difference if I died instead of another?" Silverbolt was looking at him now sky blue locked on midnight blue. "What makes me so special that another mech may die while I survive? Who decided that I was worthy of _luck_  while countless others suffered?"

Silverbolt starred hopefully for anything _anything_ an equation, a theory just an answer! But Skyfire starred back his dark faceplates creased in helplessness.

"I don't know" he said clearly, and Silverbolt broke his stare to look down "...but what I do know is that every time you return I feel abundantly grateful" Skyfire gave a breath of a laugh "I will never be religious and it may sound selfish but...I thank every god and deity when it's you that comes back"

Skyfire let his servo brush Silverbolt's cheekbone and Silverbolt leaned into the touch taking Skyfire servo in his and pressed it against his face. He breathed against the cool, wet metal of Skyfire's black servos and kissed his palm "I'm not worth that Skyfire"

"Let me be the judge of that and you...if you feel same..." A touch of nerve crept into Skyfire's voice and Silverbolt looked up to offer a gentle smile of gratitude. However as Silverbolt turned to look at him fully Skyfire leaned in and placed a carefully calculated kiss to the corner of Silverbolt's mouth, only to pull back slowly.

After a moment of shock Silverbolt bit his lip and queried "What was that for?"

"...For coming home safely" Skyfire had gone all bashful and awkward now, the servo still pressed to his cheek growing warm.

Silverbolt let out a snort and then a soft chuckle to which Skyfire frowned in embarrassed. Silverbolt gave a cough to stifle his giddiness and regain some composure.

"Skyfire" He chimed. Skyfire glanced at him before seeing the poorly hidden smile and lifting his helm "Thank you" Silverbolt removed a servo from Skyfire's and pulled him forward onto his lips.

They kissed for a long moment under the sprinkling of water and in the soapy suds littering the floor, a gentle press of lips on lips, servos on helm, on cheeks in the others servo, before almost simultaneously Skyfire wrapped his arm around Silverbolt's waist and Silverbolt curled his arms about Skyfire's helm, pulling them closer to one another. Silverbolt was now tilting his helm and Skyfire parting his lips. Skyfire felt Silverbolt dental array graze against his own, felt his spark rate quicken and his servos tighten. Silverbolt welcomed it and before long straddled Skyfire wanting to get closer.

There came a bang on the door and Silverbolt whirled around. "Who ever's in there get a room you'r' using up all the solvent!" Came what sounded like Sunstreaker.

Neither moved until the sound of voices and another cubicles water sounded and Silverbolt stood turning the solution off and offering Skyfire his servos. Skyfire took them and, with surprising strength let Silverbolt help him up.

There was another long moment of starring into one another's optics before Skyfire's tanks gave a grumble. He gave an embarrassed flutter of the wings and a sheepish smile.

"Let me buy you dinner."Silverbolt offered before quirking a smile and leading Skyfire servo in servo to the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* Silverbolt totes didnt get over that too quickly wtf r u talking about


End file.
